shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raito Raito no Mi
Category:Charmanking2198 Raito Raito no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the consumer the ability to absorb or even eat light. The consumer gains energy through absorbing light and it also excelerates their healing if injured. The consumer can also store light inside his body for future use, after storing light inside his body he would gain full control of it. This fruit was eaten by the Underworld Goverment's first division lieutenant, Maruboshi Renji making him a Hikari Taberu Ningen (光食べる人間, Light eating human). Appearence The Raito Raito no Mi is a yellow, spherical fruit with a stem sprouting out of the top, and "S" shaped swirls all over it. , it's very similiar to the Gomu Gomu no Mi except, this fruit is yellow while the other is violet Strengths and weaknesses Thanks to this ability Renji doesn't need food as he can simply gain energy through light in a similiar way to how plants do, he also becomes very hard to defeat as he can heal himself from serious injuries which makes him exceptionally powerful in board daylight. If there is no light around, Renji can either use light he already stored or carry light sources with him. After storing Light in his body he gains the ability to control it, concentrate it and release it, the most basic uses of this is blinding enemies with released light or shooting light beams at opponents, but Renji did figure out more advanced ways of using his Devil fruit creating three techniques "Amaterasu", "Hikariken" and "Jigoku Hari" that involve more concentration of light and using the ability of light to produce heat. In overall, this fruit has proved to be powerful, useful and verstile thanks to Renji's creativity at using it. The consumer suffers from standard devil fruit weakness. Usage At first glance this fruit seemed to be relativly weak and limited, Renji used to make basic use of his fruit, he would only use it for things like healing, replenishing stamina or blinding opponents, needing more power however Renji was pushed into finding new ways of using his devil fruit, using his creativity he managed to create three techniques that make diffent usage of the devil fruit which are: *Amaterasu: A technique where Renji would heat up his body for effensive and defensive purposes. *Hikariken: A technique where Renji would combine his devil fruit's ability with his swordmanship. *Jigoku Hari: A technique that allows Renji to deal severe internal damage to opponents. These techniques made a much more powerful warrior of Renji and a stronger swordman, and was of great use to him in his second battle against Dracule Mihawk. After learning how to use Life Return Renji managed to strengthen all of his devil fruit's abilities using the skill, creating a new technique called: *'Amaterasu: Seimei Kikan'. Amaterasu:Seimei Kikan Amaterasu: Seimi kikan (天照: 生命帰還) is a powerful technique created by Renji. This technique is based on the usage of Seimi Kikan, while this fruit gives the user the ability to absorb and consume Light, Renji found out that he can use Life Return to speed up the process of absorbing and consuming light, by doing this all of Renji's devil fruit techniques become much more powerful and effective. In this state Renji's hair becomes very spiky, a yellow aura surrounds him as well, and he becomes bulkier then he usally is, similiar to Gear Second all of renji's techniques evolve by one step, but at the cost of his stamina, as it depletes his body rapidly and tires him after prolongued usage, he might even faint if he abuses it's power. Renji also states that it's power is difficult to control and dangerous to use as it might harm allies or people nearby, making Renji concerned about his suroundings. Higher concentration of light In this form, Renji can concentrate even more light into his attacks, his light beams becomes much bigger, hotter, and more explosive giving Renji great destructive force, his precision and accuracy makes these beams much more powerful and dangerous. In addition to that, he can now control the shape of the concentrated light and the way it is released, giving it a variety of uses, for example Renji can now release great amounts of concentrated light at once to causing a powerful explosion around him or he can release a spherical dome of hot concentrated light around him to protect him and harm enemies. Improved healing abilities In this form, Renji gains high levels of stamina (that will eventually be depleted) but most importantly, Renji's ability to heal injuries becomes so much more powerful, reaching a level of high speed regeneration that makes Renji seem immortal at first glance, thanks to this ability Renji can quickly heal the heaviest injuries making him exetremly hard to defeat in battle, however the healing takes too much from Renji's stamina making this ability not as perfect as it seems. Amaterasu and Hikariken In this form Renji's original Amaterasu becomes much more powerful, this is because of the exelerated absorbation of light, that allows Renji to release higher amounts of light and concentrate it in his body, heating it up to a much higher level. Due to the heat produced by this technique, even a low friction between renji's body and air might produce fire, Renji greatly benefits from this thanks to his mastery overHo Kenpo, giving Renji the ability to produce blazing waves of heat and fire with every punch or kick. His other technique "Hikariken" also becomes much more powerful thanks to the stronger producing of heat, every swing of the heated sword can produce flying blades of flame that has both piercing and explosive propertive with great destructive force, however Renji prefers not to use this form in conjuction with his sword fearing that it would be harmed by the exsessive heating. Jigoku Hari In this form, Renji with his faster absorbation of light can concentrate even more light to Jigoku Hari's deadly needles making them much more effective, dealing massive damage to opponents that are pierced by it. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit